Boytoy
by melsbenoists
Summary: How the hell did Kurt get roped into a boytoy auction and why isn't there anyone to save him from total embarresment. pre-klaine. cute fluff oneshot.


**Hey guys. This is meant to be a one shot, just letting you know early on. Now I most likely will not write a lot of Klaine fics no matter how adorable they are. I am a huge supporter of LGBT, after all I do have gay relatives, and I'm not saying anything is wrong about it, but I do struggle with writing intimate moments, so this will be a fluffy, pre-klaine moment. Its basically when Kurt finds out Blaine truly likes him. Please be nice and review. Also if you like Sam and Quinn, im working on one of their stories as well and I am also working on my two previous St. Berry fics as well as a new one.**

**This will have some AVPM and AVPS references. Beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, well lets just say Chord Overstreet would be shirtless in every scene, and him and Quinn will be in love, and she'd give in to temptation a little more. Also…Darren Criss would be a confirmed regular and he would be on the show at least 30 minutes an episode!**

**Glee Quote of the Week: 'I've been squeezing your leg for the last hour and a half, are you not attracted to me?' –Brittany.**

He could hear the loud screams from the other side of the curtain as Puck walked out onto the stage. The bidding started immediately, some horny girl screamed out a bid of 70 bucks. The bid increase until Santana screamed out "Hells no!" and put down a bid of 250. He could practically see Puck wink as Santana and strut off the stage. As Sam walked on and stood there with his shirt off, boy toy written across his chest, Kurt realized how close he was to total embarrassment.

What teen age girl would their hard earned cash to go on a date with a gay kid? And it's not like there were any out and proud men in the crowd. What was he going to do? Stand there while they all pity him until Mercedes pays a grand total of 20 bucks just to do what they do every Saturday? I think not. His iphone beeped, signaling a new message, so he pulled it out of his back pocket and smiled at the one word on the screen.

Courage.

Blaine of course had sent it to him. He sent a quick reply. **Let's see you muster up courage while being auctioned off to a bunch of horny girls**. Kurt looked at the stage, Sam was still be bid on, Quinn looked furious. The bidding finally ended with Quinn winning, a bid of 237. I'd rock it, come on it'd be totally awesome! Kurt chuckled, that boy doesn't show fear. **You'd rock it cuz they'd try to jump your bones no matter your sexuality. Come on you're a pretty attractive guy**. Kurt's hand hesitated before he sent it, he'd never told Blaine he was attractive before. Oh well, courage right? Artie wheeled himself on stage and he saw Brittany wave.

"I'll bid 9 jelly beans and 7 quarters." Santana gave her a look. "What? It's all I had in my pocket…" Kurt's phone beeped again and he drew his attention back towards the text. Try supermegafoxyawsomehot! Besides if you don't want to go, don't. Why'd you even sign up anyway?" Kurt rolled his eye at the text, why did he sign up for this stupid thing anyway. Oh yeah, it had been his idea.

"_So guys, we really need to raise some more money this year for Nationals. And I don't think another bake sale will work. Any ideas?" Mr. Schuster asked the glee kids. Rachel's hand immediately shot up but he silently pleaded with the other kids to think of something._

"_Why can't we just put on a few more performances?" Quinn asked as if it were the most obvious decision. "I mean, we had a few last year. If we just charge everyone 8 bucks to get in we're bound to make some money." She looked at Sam, he nodded his head along with his girlfriend._

"_We'll make bank." He added. The group laughed and Quinn shook her head. "What?" Sam quietly questioned to Quinn what he did wrong. She gently patted his leg and gave him a kiss on the cheek as if to say nothing._

"_We can put on a fashion show!" Mercedes piped up. Kurt perked up at the mention of clothes._

"_Oh hells no! The cheerios already have that covered." Santana said, Brittany nodded her head in agreement._

"_That also has nothing to do with Glee Club." Rachel said. "We can have me sing a wide range of solos for you all and then you can-" Santana snapped at Rachel and turned around, her face in Rachel's._

"_Listen Berry, we know you think you're Gods gift the to freaking planet but if I hear you blab one more time about how you should sing all the solos I swear that pole that's shoved up your ass will be a little bit higher." Rachel's mouth dropped open. Brittany made a snapping motion next to Santana._

"_That's so hot." Puck mumbled._

"_GUYS! Let's get back to the problem at hand." Schue said trying to get the kids back on track._

"_We can have a boy auction." Kurt said while he was doodling on his notebook. Everyone turned towards him, some with eyebrows raised. "What? I'm the first one to say that we have a pretty good looking group of guys in this club. Why not flaunt it?"_

"_Maybe because most of them have girlfriends!" Rachel yelled._

"_Don't worry Rachel, most of the girls in this school don't even want Finn after he's been with you." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Really?" Finn asked, sadness in his voice._

"_FINN!" Rachel said slapping him slightly in the stomach._

"_Any ways, we can just put up posters and stuff. The guys could do something on stage to make the girls more attracted to them, get the bids higher. It'll just be one date, its not like they have to marry them." By now Kurt had pulled out a nail filer out of his messenger bag and was filing his nails._

"_Sam can take his shirt off cuz he has better abs then Zefron…" Brittany said, everyone looked at her, Quinn with her eyebrow raised._

"_Mmm I love me some Zefron." Mercedes commented._

_Mr. Schuster shook his head and tried to get the kids to listen. "So is everyone okay with a boy auction?" They all nodded in agreement, then Santana turned towards Kurt._

"_Even though you wish you were a girl doesn't mean you get out of participating, you are a guy." Santana smirked and turned back towards Schu._

**I didn't really have a choice.** Kurt replied back. When Finn bounded off stage Kurt realized it was his turn. He slid the iphone back into his pocket and timidly made his way on stage. The lights were bright and hot, he now wished he wasn't wearing three different layers of shirts, including a knit sweater he recently brought. The crowd's cheers seemed to die down and exactly what he feared was happening. After a few minutes of complete silence Shue asked for a bid of 25 bucks. Mercedes made the bid.

"okay 25 going once… twice-" Schu was going to continue but he was cut off by a curly haired boy in a blue and red blazer.

"500 for the boy in the sweater." Kurt's eyes locked on the hazel ones of a his secret crush Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Okay 500 going once, twice, sold to the boy in blue." Kurt could have been imagining it but it seemed like Schu sped up the biding process, Kurt looked over at Schu to see him smiling. Kurt walked down and over to Blaine.

"Courage huh?" He questioned.

"Told you I'd rock it. Now come on, our date starts at midnight, I got us midnight tickets to see Harry Potter." Kurt laughed at the older boys comment and smiled as Blaine took his hand and pulled him out to the car.

**Cute? I hope so. I liked it. Oh Darren criss… can I just have you.**


End file.
